


Day 2: Kiss

by TheMadKillerPlum



Series: Kirona Week 2015 [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona is this is he/him. The reason for this is because in this au I like to think Crona is yet to find out how they identify. Trigger warning for homophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Kiss

“Welcome back class.” The teachers all, apparently, felt a need to say this as this was the third class I'd heard this in. “I hope you're all ready to learn after having all that fun.”

“I don't need to learn!” Black Star commented “I already know everything!”

“Not how to be quiet it seems.” She replied, to which the class uproared. “Now, today we'll be learning about...” I tuned her out, enough to hear only what was important. I'd been having trouble getting my notes down in class, but over the break Maka helped me. I wasn't failing, nor did I need to get any much better, I simply want it to be easier to study and revise. Not having a lot of time meant I never got to hang out with the people around me. My friends. Not to mention it meant more time to do things in general; though for the most part that was a choice of reading, drawing or thinking to myself.

I would have never described my life as bad, the only bad things that happened had to; just like Lady Medusa always says “If you were better behaved I wouldn't have to do this.” She tends not to mind too much about my grades, it's more about my “attitude”. When I got my hands on a dictionary at school I found out that 'attitude' was another way of saying 'point of view'. I knew I could ask someone about what I might have a bad point of view towards, but I was scared. What if I talked to any one of my friends and they found out they hated me. What if they had never thought about it before. My question could be the very thing that causes them to hate me. I decided after today I would ask Ragnarok.

“So do you think that... hmm no...” I walked home figuring out how to phrase my concerns. The walk seemed to be shorter, less and less time until I had to face him. I opened the door to silence, poisoned by the darkness. The only light being those shining through the cracks in the wooden boards; glass still abundant. “H-hello?” I called out to see if I was alone.

“Oh, you're back Crona.” he called from his room. We shared it of course, but it was his nonetheless. I walked in to see him eating what we had been given by Lady Medusa. Seeing me enter he clarified. “I still left enough for you, don't worry.” We'd been lucky enough to have chicken today, not only that, but Ragnarok must have been happy because I got a whole wing to myself. I would have been happier if not for the foreboding question.

“So, Ragnarok?” I looked down, making sure not to make to much eye contact.

He looked surprised that I was starting a conversation by myself “Yeah, pipsqueak?” I don't much care for his jokes: I'm taller than him.

“I was wondering about... Lady Medusa said she didn't like my point of view?”

He finished up his share of the chicken “What you mean what you think about stuff?”

“I-I guess so... but I wanted to know, what you maybe thought she was talking about?” I looked up a little to see him thinking.

After a moment he gave me an answer “Well I don't know what goes on in that screwed up head of yours. But maybe it's that you like dresses so much. I mean it is pretty gay.”

I thought about how I dressed and got sad before realising I didn't fully understand, “What does 'gay' mean?”

Ragnarok laughed, quite obviously _at_ me, “Are you really that dumb? It's when a guy likes guys. And before you go and ask another dumb question, no I don't mean as friends.” I thought about what else there could be and realised what he must have meant. At this revelation I turned red. “Yeah you get what I mean then. You should only fall in love with a girl.” I found this news to be useful. But upon further thought I realised that I didn't _think_ I _was_ gay. But I'd also never fallen for a girl. I decided that tomorrow I would put it to the test and see how I felt about the people around me.

Lunch time rolled around and I found a moment to talk to Maka “So... do you know what love feels like?”

Obviously not expecting this question she nearly choked on what she was eating. She turned to everyone else “I'm just gonna go talk to Crona real quick, look after my lunch?”

“Sure thing.” Soul answered.

Maka took me a bit away to somewhere a bit more private, “Okay what's all this talk of love all of a sudden?” She looked worried but somewhere there was a tentative happiness.

“No real reason just... wondering what it's supposed to feel like...” I grabbed my right arm across my back.

No sooner had I done that, Maka spoke up, “Did Ragnarok say something?”

“No! I mean... maybe it's just-”

Maka sighed. I knew this sigh. At first I always thought she was mad at me but she explained a while back that she just really doesn't like Ragnarok. Especially what he says to me, “Tell me what he said?”

She knew I would tell her, but still always asked it as a question, “He was saying that Lady Medusa might not be happy because of my dress...”

Maka looked with pleading and annoyed eyes, “And?”

“And then he said he thought that I might do it because I was gay. And then he explained what gay is to me, because I kind of didn't know...” I trailed off at the end.

“So you want to know what love is to see if he was right?” I nodded “Well I don't care about whether or not he's right. But, it is important that you learn about your feelings.” She looked at one of the school clocks and made plans with me. “We'll meet up after school to talk about it in the park or something like that. Is that okay with you?” I nodded; this time with a smile peeking out from my lips.

The day seemed to drag on moreso than ever, but eventually I met up with Maka. We took no more than a few minutes to reach the park and found a bench out of the way. “Okay now love is a bit complicated.” Maka started, “I would say it's also different for everyone, which probably doesn't help... But you will feel something special towards this person, something very, very strong. You probably feel happy when you get to see me and talk to me; I gather (not wanting to get to ahead of myself) that you see me as a best friend?” I fervently nodded, but she tried to calm me and continue. “Now imagine that feeling but more. Like, you can't get that person out of your head, you always want to be with them. The very idea of hanging out with them can sometimes make you scared, but you'd rather brace it than turn down the chance to see them.”

She seemed to be knowledgeable “So does this mean you have someone that you like?”

Maka turned redder than I've ever seen her “If I tell you do you _promise_ to not tell anyone? I know you won't but... I feel a need to ask...”

“Of course, I'd never tell anyone!”

She looked around, seemingly making sure we were alone “I think I have a thing for Soul... well maybe a crush... Okay, I really like Soul, okay?” She retreated her head behind crossed arms, before apologising, “I'm sorry for being so embarrassed, it's not your fault, trust me. I just haven't told anyone before, so this was kind of a big thing for me.” Before I knew it I was crying, the sound of my sniffling alerting Maka “Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I swear it really wasn't your fault.”

“No I just,” I sniffed again “I was the first one you told such an important thing to.”

Maka looked relieved and took me into a hug to comfort me. “Of course I did, you know you're my best friend too right?” She gently rubbed my back and tried to clam down. From both being allowed to her that news first, but also from being told I was someone's, but most importantly Maka's, best friend.

“Okay now that we've gotten all that news and emotion out of our system, can you think of anyone?” I looked at her puzzled, she chuckled at this, “I mean from the description I gave? You wanting to know what love is?”

“Wait, so that long description was all what love feels like right?... But that, that c-can't be...” I felt my head get light and eventually everything turned black.

I woke up in a house I didn't recognise, inside an unfamiliar bed. I looked around to see Maka standing; looking outside a window. “Ma-” my throat felt dry, cracked almost “Maka?”

She turned around to see me now awake “You sound hoarse, here.” On the side there was a glass of water which she handed to me as she helped me sit up. “How do you feel? Do you remember what happened?”

“I was... talking to you, then I cried and then I...”

Noticing I was beginning to panic she calmed me down, “Shh, shh. Nice and slow, talk it out.”

I started to cry again “I can't.”

“Why.” She asked, calmness helping but not nearly enough.

“B-because... because you'll hate me.” I let out.

“I will never hate you.” She got beside me and hugged me, “Please, tell me.”

“I... I t-think I might be gay.”

“That's fine. Is there anything else you are worried about?” The calm voice still remained.

“But Ragnarok said-” Maka cut me off.

She spoke calmly still yet now with purpose in her voice, “I don't care what Ragnarok said, this is what I'm saying. There is nothing wrong with being gay, nothing at all. You don't have to tell me who it is. By the sounds of it you shouldn't tell Ragnarok and maybe your mo- I mean Lady Medusa. Just know I will support you, and so will everyone else in our group. You mean so much to us, you know that right?” I felt my tears get lesser and replied with a nod. “Now do you want to talk about it or not? It is completely up to you.”

It took around half an hour but eventually I managed to let out the important piece of information. “You like Kid? I guess that would make sense.” She voiced with support in her tone. “Well... now that you know what the telltale signs are, do you know how long you must have had this crush?”

I thought from behind the pillow, face pushed against it. I thought back to when I first saw Kid; when we first met up out of school; some of the times we'd been alone and tried to figure out the start. “Maybe the first time we were alone? I got nervous obviously... but I felt a need to make sure I didn't embarrass myself even more, like I needed to look good in front of him.”

We spent most of the night talking about feelings, mine for Kid and Maka's for Soul. I would have been worried about not being at home on time, but apparently someone had cleared it up with Ragnarok... or Lady Medusa... I wasn't paying too much attention at the time from fear and worry. But knowing I was allowed to be here was good enough. I still didn't doubt one of them would be angry when I got back.

“Okay there he is, just go talk to him. If something comes up where you can talk about it, maybe even try to ask him out. He won't be mean and wont spread stuff about you okay? We went over all this last night. Now go get him.” Maka finished with a slight push towards Kid's direction. I walked slowly but fast enough to still seem casual, as opposed to scared beyond belief.

“H-hi, Kid.” I greeted

He looked like he was day dreaming, or fixated on something but turned his attention towards me when he heard me voice. “Oh hello, Crona. We don't usually have the chance to meet after school, did you want something?”

“Umm,” I wavered slightly, “I guess I wanted to talk to you really.”

“Oh?” He motioned towards the grass hill on the field of the school. We talked for what must have been almost an hour, laughing a great deal of the time; telling jokes and catching up properly. Kid spoke again, “You know I forgot how much fun you are to talk to, Crona.” As he finished he turned his head with the purest smile I'd seen. As if the best thing imaginable had happened but he was gracious in receiving it.

I felt like this moment would take an incredible amount of bad to ruin it and so brought up the originally intended subject. “Kid? How do you feel about me?”

The question seemed obvious to him, yet still he seemed to redden “We're good friends of course...” It looked like he desperately wanted to say more, and eventually sighed “Crona, can I be honest with you? I really like you, I have for a little while now. But I'm not sure if it's love,” When he said this I felt my heart begin to break, “Though I must clarify I don't know because I've never been in love before.” He turned to me and both my heart and I became confused.

But I knew this was my chance to tell him, “I've never been in love before too.” I informed, “But I'm pretty sure that I love you.” I could feel my entire body on fire, my face feeling like I must have resembled a red hot coal.

Before I could worry anymore I felt arms around me and a soft, gentle voice. “Maybe what we feel isn't love and we don't know it yet... but right now I think I want to take that risk. Crona, will you go out with me?” Unable to form proper words I nodded this time with conviction. I felt his arms leave me and sat beside me, “Would it be too soon to offer you a kiss?” Unprepared for this, I was taken over by the moment and simply closed my eyes, ready. He gently pressed his lips against mine not fighting for dominance but hoping to join ourselves together. He made sure not to push to far and gave me as much room to change my mind or move as I wanted. It could have only lasted a second or so but time seemed to stretch on forever, making it feel like we'd already wasted days sitting here; embracing one another.

We broke apart and breath escaped from both our mouths. “I love you Kid.” I concluded unsure what else this could be.

Bringing him into a hug Kid returned the sentiment “I love you too Crona.” My life may not be easy, but I'd say I don't have a terrible life. But above all else, I'll always remember my first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So even though day 7 is firsts, I kinda accidentally made this a first kiss.


End file.
